


Look, but Don't Touch

by shananiganx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Smut, Spanking, jisung is a little creep, relationships are to be established in later parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shananiganx/pseuds/shananiganx
Summary: Jisung set the empty bowl that was once ramen on the coffee table in front of him, kicking back to continue watching his movie with a now full stomach. He let out a content sigh to himself as his focus deepened into the tv. During a stretch of silence in the movie, Jisung heard muffled sounds coming from the hallway of rooms.--Jisung watches Seungmin and his hot boyfriend, Hyunjin, fuck because they left the door open. That's all.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Look, but Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting in a LONG time so please be nice. This part is so short, but I like where it ends lol There will probably be 3 or 4 parts to this so there will be more.
> 
> Please read the tags! If you are uncomfy with any of them, please skip this one and I'll see you at the next one! :3
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO ANY OF MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! :)

Jisung set the empty bowl that was once ramen on the coffee table in front of him, kicking back to continue watching his movie with a now full stomach. He let out a content sigh to himself as his focus deepened into the tv. During a stretch of silence in the movie, Jisung heard muffled sounds coming from the hallway of rooms. When he had gotten home earlier, no one answered when he announced his presence so he figured both of his roommates, Seungmin and Chan, were gone so the sounds startled him. He slowly got up off the couch, creeping his way down the dark hallway wearily as the sound got louder in the closing distance. It sounded like a boy crying which made Jisung’s face scrunch up in confusion. He must have been delirious from lack of sleep or something. Albeit his concerns, he kept following the noise until he heard a loud groan that stopped him right in his tracks.

Jisung’s eyes widened as he heard more while he stood just outside of Seungmin’s room. He was definitely home, and with company. Seungmin’s boyfriend, Hyunjin, was the definition of hot. How Seungmin got that lucky he will never know. The thought of the two of them fucking right there just out of sight for Jisung, had his stomach stirring with an excitement he couldn’t quite explain. He hadn’t had any sexual encounters in at least a month besides with his hand, but that never truly satisfied. 

Jisung wondered how Seungmin had Hyunjin. Was he fucking him from behind? Or was Hyunjin possibly bouncing on top of Seungmin? God, how Jisung would love to see Hyunjin that way. Jisung’s hand found the growing bulge in his sweats and rubbed it slowly as he pictured Hyunjin’s form grinding itself down on him, teasing him until he sunk down on his cock. He would wreck Hyunjin’s pretty little ass and have him begging Jisung for release as his nails dug into Jisung’s chest and he cried out his name.

Jisung was rattled from his thoughts when he heard Hyunjin cry out. “Oh fuck! Seungmin! Yes, yes right there...” His voice trailed off into a moan that was followed by grunts from Jisung’s roommate. He moved closer to the door, noticing it was cracked ever so slightly. He pondered on how hot it was that Hyunjin was just so willing to let Seungmin fuck him and not even lock, let alone  _ close _ the door all the way where just anyone could walk in and see everything. His erection grew tighter in his pants and he bit down on his lip to make sure no noises came out. One more step and he would be able to see through the crack of the door to find the full view instead of just hearing pants and skin slapping sounds. Oh how he wanted to see Hyunjin getting pounded into so badly as he pressed his hand harder to himself and let his eyes shut for a few seconds as he imagined it again. Being a peeping tom sounded a lot less appealing when he let himself ponder the idea. Getting off to one of his best friends and his boy fucking right in front of him sounded like nothing he would have ever imagined himself doing. 

Jisung quickly decided that maybe just a quick look then he could sneak off to his room and close his eyes as the images in his mind played on a loop while he touched himself to oblivion. He peeked around the corner to make sure neither of them were facing the door and to his luck they weren’t. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his mouth hung open at the sight before his eyes. Of course Hyunjin was on top of Seungmin, riding him like the good boy he was. 

Jisung’s eyes took in every inch of Hyunjin’s sweaty skin. He had dyed his hair since the last time the younger saw him. Jisung almost forgot about how Hyunjin had been growing his hair out and how utterly sexy it was on him.

Hyunjin’s wonderfully thick thighs tensed around Seungmin’s hips as the younger man’s fingers dug into them to keep Hyunjin steady while he bounced on top of him. The way Hyunjin’s cock followed the rhythm of his bounces had Jisung absolutely drooling. Hyunjin had his hands in his incredibly soft-looking hair as his head was craned back, fully exposing his neck, eyes closed and mouth parted as the heavy breaths fell from them. Every time Seungmin’s hips snapped up into his boyfriend’s, Hyunjin let out a cry in pleasure that shot straight to Jisung’s cock.

He tried to peel his eyes away with all his might, but god he wanted to see Hyunjin come undone so badly and maybe he could use that image for the rest of his single days when he jerked himself. He palmed himself over his sweatpants, trying to keep his noises at bay although he couldn’t see any harm in letting a few heavy breaths slip past especially with how much noise was coming from the other two.

Hyunjin let out a whimper then let his hands fall into Seungmin’s chest and stared at him before speaking. “Min, please. I need to come. Please let me come, I’m so close.” Shit, this was it. He sounded so desperate there was no way Seungmin wasn’t going to let Hyunjin come all over him.

“I dunno, baby. Do you really think you deserve to come after moaning Jisung’s name while in  _ my _ bed?”

Jisung’s cock flat out twitched at Seungmin’s words. He  _ what _ ?

“It was just a dream Minnie,” Hyunjin defended. “Plus it’s not my fault your roommate is so hot.” He sassed back at Seungmin as he continued grinding down. Jisung couldn’t help but mutter a  _ fuck  _ under his breath at just the thought of Hyunjin moaning his name as he squeezed his length in his hand. He wondered what Seungmin would do about that snippy tone. Jisung wasn’t what you would call ‘hard dom’, but brattiness, he would never tolerate. 

“Why don’t you go fuck him instead then, baby? I’m sure he would love it.” Seungmin growled, “I see the way he looks at you.” Jisung blushed at those words. He could help but look at the tall beautiful man when he was there almost constantly with Seungmin. Hyunjin was positively the hottest man Jisung has ever seen.

“Maybe I will after I get done here with you,” Hyunjin snapped back and Jisung just stood there, rubbing the fabric over his dick wishing,  _ praying _ that he would keep true to his words, but he called Hyunjin’s bluff. What he wouldn’t give to have that gorgeous man sit on his cock just once or at least hear Hyunjin moan his name while he touched himself. Jisung was one hundred percent sure he would come untouched at that.

He heard shuffling suddenly so he pulled himself back behind the door frame quickly just in case. A resonating slap rang through the hallway along with a loud whimper from Hyunjin, so Jisung turned his attention back toward the crack in the door. Seungmin had flipped their positions where he was on top and pounding into Hyunjin relentlessly as his hands grabbed his boyfriend’s ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh. His hand released it for a second to slap it again, making Hyunjin half sob half moan embarrassingly loud. Seungmin’s hand soothed over the mark then slid up Hyunjin’s thigh to push it higher up his hip. Hyunjin’s moans filled Jisung’s ears as he gripped his dick over his sweats, trying not to move his hand too quickly, but failing for the most part. He was gonna lose it if he stayed here, but the pitch of Hyunjin’s sounds were slowly climbing which had to mean he was close and Jisung wanted to see that so badly he could barely stand it.

“If you want him so badly why don’t you just moan his name for me, princess. Come on, I  _ dare _ you,” Seungmin stared darkly at his boyfriend as if to challenge the man under him. There was no way Hyunjin would and Jisung knew it, not if he wanted to come anyway. Hyunjin chuckled breathlessly as Seungmin’s hips snapped into him harder, nails dug into Seungmin’s shoulder blades then slowly began to scratch down his arm. Jisung could feel himself falling over the edge and quickly so he decided to retreat to the safety of his room in hopes he could just hear Hyunjin climax through the thin walls and maybe that would be good enough.

Just as he snuck past the crack and was a few steps toward his room, a particularly loud cry from Hyunjin resonated into the hallway.

“ _ Jisung! _ ” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, half scared to death that he had been caught, but half in awe at how Hyunjin had just said his name. The way that had Jisung gripping his dick for dear life because if Hyunjin actually just moaned his name, he was absolutely gonna lose it.

“You better get it all out because if I hear his name moaned in my bed ever again, you are in some serious shit, baby,” Seungmin declared and Jisung heard his roommate’s words loud and clear. Jisung hadn’t been caught, but he stared up at the ceiling in attempts to calm his shaking legs just as he heard Hyunjin moan out his name again. The moans from his roommate’s boyfriend rang in his ears over and over like a broken record. As he moved back to the crack in the door to watch as Hyunjin let his name slip through those perfect lips, his hand rubbed uncontrollably over his length. Hyunjin’s head was thrown back against the pillows, back arched as he chanted  _ Jisung’s  _ name, then he came so hard that drips of cum landed on his bottom lip. That was all Jisung could handle. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!” _ Jisung grunted lowly as his eyes squeezed shut and his hand stilled. He was grasping his dick so tight, trying desperately to stop himself from coming, but it was too far gone. His cock twitched against his hand and spurted his hot arousal against his sweats, leaving a wet spot to form against the dark grey material. He cursed at himself as he nearly fell over, but caught himself on the wall next to the door with a bang. Jisung froze. God he hopes that neither of them were paying attention enough, caught up in the afterglow of their highs or some shit. Jisung dared to peer through the crack once more only to find Hyunjin’s eyes meeting his, boring into them in shock. Jisung knew he was caught.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I'm a sucker for leaving my fics on cliff hangers. There will be a couple more parts to this though. I will try not to take too long in posting them!
> 
> Twitter if you would like to follow me and listen to me scream: @/dxnghunsbby  
> CC if you want to leave anon comments on this: curiouscat.me/dxnghunsbbyxx  
> (once I learn how to link these I will I'm sorry!)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
